


Give Thanks

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, established sheith, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Continuation ofthis Twitter thread! The story picks up right where the thread leaves off, so please read the thread before diving into this fic.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renten/gifts).



> Thank you, thank you to the fabulous [@UsagiYoongi](https://twitter.com/UsagiYoongi) for prompting a continuation of this story!! I am so grateful for you and was so thrilled to write this!!

_“Let us take care of you, Lance. You’re such a good boy. You deserve this.”_

_And then Shiro and Keith proceed to worship him, and it’s like he’s never known sex before. Never known touch. It’s primal. Something rooted deep in his core that pulls from him extraordinary pleasure._

*

Shiro took Lance’s hand and led him to the bed.

“Get on all fours, baby,” he said, trailing his fingertips up Lance’s arm.

Lance obeyed readily, goosebumps breaking out across his dewy skin as he crawled onto the plush bedding. He felt wanton. The heady sensation of Keith and Shiro’s attention went straight to his head.

And maybe a bit lower.

Lance propped himself up and turned to give Shiro a crooked grin.

“You got it, captain.”

Keith let out a snort of laughter, covering his eyes with his hand.

“You think you’re cute, huh?” Shiro asked, stepping up to the edge of the bed to stand behind Lance, his hand curling around Lance’s waist. “Well, you’d be right.”

Shiro rocked his hips to brush his cock between Lance’s thighs, grazing Lance’s balls with his thick length.

“Spread your cheeks for me,” Shiro instructed and gave Lance’s ass a light swat.

Lance swallowed a groan, his eyes rolling back. Shiro was sweet and commanding all at once—an intoxicating combination.

Lance reached back, planting his chest firmly on the mattress so his fingers could dig into his cheeks and pull them apart.

“You have such a cute ass,” Shiro said, grinning.

Lance jolted when he felt a whisper of breath against his entrance, the only warning he was given before Shiro’s mouth descended. Shiro’s pink tongue flicked playfully against Lance’s rim, and Lance bit his lips together to keep from squealing.

Shiro increased the pressure, nudging into Lance with shallow thrusts before pulling out so he could circle the snug ring of muscle with broad strokes. Sweat was already pooling on the small of his back; his body still flushed and warm from the shower. Lance’s face scrunched into the covers. His nails bit into the skin of his ass where he held himself open.

“What’s the matter?” Keith’s purr came from across the room. He was rummaging through a dresser drawer. “You were so noisy in the shower. You should let Shiro hear you, so he knows he’s doing a good job.”

Lance gasped as Shiro pressed in further, his tongue bending and stiffening in alternating motions that made Lance’s toes curl.

“So good,” Lance managed to mumble, his voice breaking when Shiro sped up.

Keith came over to the bed, climbing on in front of Lance. He had a bottle of lube in one hand and a few condoms in the other.He tossed them to the side and rose to his knees.

“Feel like returning the favor?” Keith asked, running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Lance was having a hard time concentrating, and he gawked openly at Keith. His long hair was still damp, the dark strands falling around his face, the length brushing just beneath Keith’s collarbones. Keith was beautiful in a delicate way that contrasted sharply with the hard lines of his body and his bristling demeanor.

“Fuck, yes,” Lance croaked, and he used every muscle in his core to lift himself, one hand falling away from his ass so he could support himself.

Lance’s mouth fell open, and he stuck his tongue out in blatant invitation. Keith smirked. He tugged at Lance’s scalp as he lined himself up.

“Good boy.”

Keith slid in, his cock a welcome weight in Lance’s throat, and Lance moaned around him. He felt amazingly full, his body liquefying into molten heat between the two men, who took him apart, each move an affirmation of their promise to take care of him.

Shiro sucked at Lance’s hole, his lips and tongue working Lance open. He pulled back, motioning to the bottle of lube by Keith’s legs.

“Toss it here,” he said, and Keith did as he was bid, throwing the lube to Shiro, who caught it effortlessly and wasted no time in popping the cap and squirting an ample amount over Lance’s glistening hole.

Shiro coated his thumb with the glossy substance, swirling it around Lance’s sensitive hole. He pushed in the blunt tip and Lance froze, his body reacting to the new sensation. Keith started moving, and Lance snapped out of it, Shiro’s lips sucking along the curve of his ass as his thumb slowly moved in and out.

A thumb turned into an index finger. Then one finger became two, and they scissored open, dragging along Lance’s walls. Shiro found Lance’s prostate and milked it for a few agonizing moments before returning to his steady pace.

Lance was caught between the delicious struggle of wanting to push himself back on Shiro’s nimble fingers and bob forward to swallow more of Keith.

It was heaven.

Keith’s hips began snapping with purpose, his fingers still twined in Lance’s hair, guiding his head as he fucked into Lance’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Keith murmured, and Lance looked up at him through his lashes. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Isn’t he beautiful, Shiro?”

“Stunning,” Shiro answered, adding a third finger. “He’s tight. Really tight.”

“Fuck,” Keith groaned.

“You look good like that,” Shiro said, his silver eyes finding Keith’s in the darkness of their bedroom. “Fucking his mouth.”

Keith’s jaw ticked, and instead of a smartass response, a sharp keen broke from him. It was likely aided by the way Lance relaxed his throat, taking him further.

“Thank you for taking such good care of him, Lance,” Shiro said, leaning down Lance’s back to nip at his shoulder. “You’re doing amazing.”

Lance hummed, pursing his lips to pull another elicit moan from Keith.

“Can I fuck you now, baby?” Shiro asked, and Lance tried to nod but forgot he was otherwise occupied.

Keith snickered, fingers loosening from Lance’s hair as he slid his cock out of Lance’s mouth.

“Give me a yes or no, baby,” Shiro said, drifting his palm along Lance’s ribs.

“Y-Yes,” Lance managed to stutter, his eyes glazed over.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Make sure he’s comfortable,” Shiro said to Keith with a ridiculous wink that made Lance smile.

Keith gave Shiro a mock salute and handed him a condom, and as Shiro took it, he drew Keith closer so he could bring their mouths together in a soft kiss.

“Be nice,” Shiro whispered, leaning back. He took the condom between his teeth and opened it, rolling it down his shaft.

“I’m always nice,” Keith replied.

As if to prove his point, his mouth dipped down to press against Lance’s.

“Before you get started,” Shiro said, holding up the bottle of lube. “Could you give me a hand?”

Keith grinned and took the lube from him, pouring some onto his palm and rubbing his hands together. With one hand, he stroked Shiro’s cock, and with the other, he carefully probed his wet fingers into Lance’s entrance.

For a moment, Keith set the pace for all of them. He drifted closer to Shiro, nuzzling under his jaw.

“Thank you,” Shiro said, and Keith sank his teeth into the curve of Shiro’s throat, running his tongue over Shiro’s skin.

“You’re welcome,” he said as he sat back.

He slipped his fingers from Lance, and Shiro took his place, lining himself up.

“You ready?” he asked Lance.

“Please,” Lance sighed, arching his back to present his ass to Shiro. “I’m very, very ready.”

Shiro pushed in, giving Lance time to adjust, and Keith kissed a path along Lance’s bicep, murmuring words of praise. The pressure was intense—Shiro was bigger than anyone Lance had been with, and he tried to keep himself from tensing.

“Relax, baby,” Shiro murmured. “You feel so good. So good for me.”

Keith propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Lance’s jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Lance turned to meet him, melting into Keith’s kiss as Shiro pressed in further.

Shiro and Lance groaned in unison as Shiro buried himself to the hilt, and Keith’s tongue swept into Lance’s mouth, capturing the sound. Shiro paused, savoring the sensation before sliding out and pushing back in with shallow, gentle thrusts.

But Lance was impatient, and he ground his hips back, trying to pick up the rhythm. His fingers tangled in Keith’s hair, their tongues dueling as Shiro moved faster. Keith broke the kiss, nipping at Lance’s earlobe before dipping beneath him, his fingers pinching Lance’s nipples, tickling across his chest.

“You’ve got a lot more muscle than I thought you’d have,” Keith said, running a finger across the ridges of Lance’s abs. “And this is a nice little surprise, too.”

Keith traced the shape of the tattoo on Lance’s side—a detailed blue lion that looks like it’s climbing up Lance’s body.

“Yeah? _Hnnnngghh!_ I’m glad—glad you like it.” Lance was panting as Shiro continued to fuck him, his arm shaking as he struggled to hold himself up against the force of Shiro’s thrusts.

“Here,” Keith said. “Lift up.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, and Lance shifted, thighs quivering as he rose to his haunches. Keith moved in front of him, and he peppered Lance’s chest with kisses. Lance grappled for purchase, holding on to Keith’s shoulders like a lifeline.

Shiro’s face nuzzled into Lance’s hair, his grunts huffing hot and gravelly in Lance’s ear. Keith’s mouth moved lower and lower, lapping at his navel, nipping at his hipbones.

Lance felt lightheaded as he watched Keith part his rose petal lips and pull his cock between them. Keith didn’t move, just let the force of Shiro’s thrusts propel Lance’s cock down his throat.

It was too much. Shiro fucked him harder, Keith’s clever mouth there to catch him, and Lance was lost on a sea of pleasure, his entire body ringing with undulating waves of heat. Shiro’s arm around him was like a band of steel, his hips setting a punishing rhythm. Lance’s body was strung taut like a bow ready to snap, and Shiro could feel the change.

“That’s it, baby. Let me see you come.”

Keith pursed his lips tight, and Lance was gone.

“Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” Lance cried out and spilled into Keith’s mouth as Shiro fucked him through his climax.

They extracted every drop from him; his orgasm seemed to go on forever, their hands and mouths brushing across his oversensitive skin.

“That was beautiful, baby,” Shiro whispered.

“You taste amazing,” Keith purred after he slid off.

“How are you feeling?”

Lance couldn’t find his voice, but the feline grin that spread across his swollen lips was telling.

Shiro pulled out, and Keith was there to catch Lance, shifting his limp body so his head was resting on the pillows. Lance’s limbs felt like wet noodles, his heart still hammering in his chest.

“I feel _so_ good,” he moaned, dragging out the ‘so’ to try and emphasize how effectively the couple had turned him into a puddle.

Shiro shot Lance a smirk, peeling the condom off and tying it in a tight knot. He tossed it in the trash and rolled his shoulders.

“You sore, daddy?” Keith asked, and Lance caught the way Shiro’s cock jumped at the pet name.

“Just my shoulders,” Shiro replied.

“Sit down. Lemme give you a massage.”

Shiro turned around and sank onto the mattress, so his back was facing them. Lance had to retract his long legs, giving Keith room to crawl over to Shiro. He laid a feather-light trail of kisses across Shiro’s nape, his hands skimming down his biceps before he got to work kneading Shiro's bulging shoulder muscles. Shiro groaned, long and low, hanging his head to give Keith better access.

Lance watched them in his post-climax haze, fascinated at the way they seemed to move with a synchronicity that suggested their connection ran deeper than physical. It was like they were two stars, gravitating in each other’s orbits.

Maybe they were soulmates.

A ping of sadness filled him, but he crushed it as soon as it flitted through his mind. He didn’t want to think about Nyma or his life alone. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with Shiro and Keith while he had it.

Shiro turned his head and caught Keith’s mouth, and Lance was content to lay back and watch them make out. More than content. He felt his cock stirring as Keith’s hand slid around to Shiro’s front and languidly stroked his cock.

Lance reached down to palm himself, even though his body still hadn’t recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm. He teased himself with light touches, his breath hitching, eyes glued to Keith and Shiro.

Shiro turned fully, pressing Keith back onto the bed.

“Can I watch?” Lance heard himself saying.

Keith looked over at him while Shiro nibbled on Keith’s neck.

“Wanna show, huh?” he said, his violet eyes dancing. “I think that can be arranged.”

Shiro moved down Keith’s body, and Keith’s knees fell open as Shiro wedged his shoulder between them. Keith lifted his cock and balls out of the way, and Shiro was quick to bring his mouth to Keith’s hole.

Shiro searched the covers until he found the lube. He moved with precision, his fingers working Keith open with practiced motions. It wasn’t long before he was lining his cock up, pressing inside as Keith’s head tossed back and forth.

Shiro slipped in and leaned his elbow beside Keith’s head, Keith’s legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist as they began to rock against each other. The image of them burned into Lance’s mind, the sounds they made echoing around him.

His erection pulsed in his hand, and he squeezed his fingers, slowly rolling his fist up and down. A drop of precum leaked from his tip, and he brushed it with his thumb, his hips stuttering as he began to stroke himself in earnest.

Shiro’s fingers sank into Keith’s hair, and their mouths met, Keith’s fingers clawing at Shiro’s back.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Keith hissed. “Daddy!”

Shiro growled, his mouth leaving a trail of wet bites along Keith’s collarbone. He reared up and grabbed Keith’s hips.

“Turn over,” he instructed, and the command sent a sweltering curl of desire through Lance, his body tightening anew.

Keith scrambled onto his knees, his hand carding through his dark hair and tossing it out of his face. Shiro sank back into him, slapping Keith hard on the ass. He wasn’t gentle. He grabbed the hair at Keith’s nape, his pace relentless.

Shiro turned and his eyes locked with Lance’s.

“You like what you see, baby?” Shiro asked, his voice like sandpaper, and the answer popped into Lance’s head unbidden and delectably smart.

“Yes, daddy.”

Shiro’s nostrils flared, and he fucked into Keith with a particularly brutal thrust. Keith cried out, and Lance’s hips jumped off the mattress.

“Fuck,” Lance muttered. He wanted to crawl over to them. To slide between their bodies and feel them moving inside him.

He stroked himself faster, felt the heat pooling in his belly, another release just on the horizon. Lance tried to time his movements with the drive of Shiro’s hips, his ass still tender from earlier. He clenched his hole, trying to regain the delicious pressure.

He reached behind himself with his free hand, letting his fingers dip into his still-slick hole. Just the slightest intrusion felt divine. He worked himself into a frenzy as he chased after another climax.

But it was just out of his reach, his skin too tight, muscles too sore. His wrists ached as they labored, and he let out a high-pitched whine.

Lance’s thoughts were turning dark and fast. Why couldn’t he do it? Why was he such a failure? No wonder Nyma dumped him on the side of the road.

“Lance.”

Shiro’s voice pulled him from his anxiety before he could spiral, his sharp gaze taking in Lance’s twisted frame.

“You need some help, baby?”

Shiro slowed, and Keith turned his head, his eyes blown black and hazy, his dark hair tumbling over his shoulder in a wavy curtain.

“Tell us— _ahh!_ —Tell us what you want, Lance,” Keith said, honeyed tone punctuated with a jolt from Shiro’s hips.

“I don’t know,” Lance sobbed. “I want everything.”

Shiro laughed, slowly pulling out of Keith.

“Lance spread your legs,” Shiro instructed, tapping Lance’s calf.

He spanked Keith again. “Can I use your mouth, kitten?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded, reaching for Shiro’s hand and pulling it to his mouth so that he could suck on his index finger. Shiro moaned quietly.

“Take care of Lance. You can eat him open for me, can’t you kitten?”

Keith slid off Shiro’s finger with a pop, and he flashed a wicked grin. “Of course, daddy.”

Keith twisted until he was nestled between Lance’s knees. He sucked little bruises into the delicate flesh of Lance’s inner thighs as he moved higher and higher.

Keith’s warm tongue was gentler than Lance expected, and he sighed as his legs fell wider. His overstimulated body yearned for more, and he started grinding his ass onto Keith’s mouth, his hands fisting in the covers.

“Watch,” Shiro said to Lance. “Don’t take your eyes off him.”

Shiro reached down and grabbed Keith’s hair, twisting his fingers in the silky strands. He yanked Keith back, a string of saliva hanging on to his tongue.

“Reach for it, kitten,” Shiro said, and Keith stretched out his tongue as far as he could, barely grazing Lance’s skin.

“You said you wanted to help, right? Reach for it.”

Keith whimpered, his tongue flicking back and forth as he strained against Shiro’s tight grip.

“Open him up for daddy. That’s it. C’mon, kitten.”

Keith tried harder, and Shiro loosened his grip, Keith’s tongue diving between Lance’s cheeks and greedily lapping at his hole.

Lance was a live wire, every nerve ablaze. Shiro pushed Keith’s face into Lance and Keith darted his tongue in and out, digging as deep as he could.

“ _Please!_ ” Lance begged, legs trembling. “Please, I need— _Please, fuck me!_ ”

Shiro maneuvered over Keith, releasing him, and laid down next to Lance.

“You sure, baby?” Shiro asked, leaning up on his elbow and brushing Lance’s fringe from his eyes. “Do you think you can take both of us?”

Lance shuddered at the thought, his pelvis rocking as Keith leisurely licked into him.

“Yes, daddy.”

Shiro smiled. “You sure picked up on that quick.”

“Do you like it?”

Shiro kissed Lance softly. “I love it.”

Lance preened, and Shiro stretched out next to him, so he was also on his back.

“Get on top of me, baby,” he said.

Lance waited for Keith to move out of the way before he rolled over, straddling Shiro’s lap, his hands planted firmly on Shiro’s chest. He squeezed the supple muscles beneath his fingers.

“Do you work out?” Lance asked, half-joking.

“You could say that,” Keith answered with a huff of laughter as he positioned himself behind Lance, awkwardly navigating their tangle of limbs.

“Can you help with this?” Shiro asked, finding one of the condoms beside them and handing it to Lance.

“Of course,” Lance said, tearing the packet open. He took his time rolling the latex down Shiro’s shaft, enjoying the way Shiro gasped and moaned at his ministrations.

Lance looked back to Keith and noticed he’d already taken care of his own. Shiro held up his palm in a silent request that Keith translated effortlessly, popping open the bottle of lube and pouring a hefty dollop into Shiro’s palm before squeezing the last of it into his own.

“Wow, we went through the whole bottle,” Keith said.

“What can I say? I’m a thirsty bitch,” Lance said, and Shiro and Keith both broke out into laughter.

“Oh my god.”

“You did not just say that.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help it. I’ll see myself out.”

“We’re not finished yet, baby,” Shiro said.

He guided his erection to Lance’s hole, teasing the abused muscle with the head. When he slipped in, Lance grunted, and Shiro kissed his collarbone.

He slowly pressed deeper, humming as Lance stretched around him.

“So good,” Shiro murmured as he began to roll his hips in a soothing, even rhythm. “You’re so good for us, baby. Thank you.”

Lance pressed his forehead against Shiro’s as they rocked together and squeaked when he felt Keith probing his already-full entrance with his fingers. He looked into Shiro’s face, mouth hanging open as Keith stretched him wider still.

Shiro leaned up and brushed their lips together, and Lance focused it, relenting to Shiro’s demanding mouth.

Keith’s fingers pulled away, his cock taking their place.

“Ready?” Keith asked, and Lance could only hum in agreeance around Shiro’s tongue.

Keith pushed in, the intense pressure making Lance’s mouth water.

Shiro fisted Lance’s cock, stroking him as he and Keith began to move. It was so intense, Lance worried that his arms would give way.

He cried out, body diving into the deep end of pleasure-pain, reaching a point beyond sensitivity, where every slide, every thrust became its own explosion, a galaxy of sensation erupting within Lance’s core.

“I’m not—hah hah—I’m not gonna last,” Lance panted out. “I’m gonna come. Don’t hold back.”

“Not a problem,” Keith growled.

Shiro stilled as Keith pistoned in and out, his thighs slapping against Lance’s ass. Lance could tell Shiro was close, too, by the way he broke from their kiss, dragging in tattered breaths.

“ _Harder!_ ” Lance called out, then he grabbed Shiro’s jaw and held his gaze. “Come for me, daddy.”

Shiro groaned, and his hips bucked up wildly as he came, his body convulsing beneath Lance. His hand around Lance’s cock slowed for a moment, but he recovered quickly and continued his movements.

Watching Shiro’s face contort in pleasure spurred Lance on, and he felt an orgasm building in his core, frothing within him until he was boiling over.

“Fuck!” Lance cried out as he came, cum spurting onto Shiro’s stomach.

He tightened around Keith, who was pounding into him furiously, his hands gripping into Lance’s flanks.

“C’mon, kitten,” Shiro said thickly as he peaked around Lance to look at Keith. “Your turn.”

Lance arched his back, letting Keith fuck him deeper, and they both groaned.

“Shit,” Keith choked out. “Oh, fuck!”

Keith’s hips stuttered as he came, and then he thrust in deep and stilled. Minutes passed, their bodies slowly disassembling, the room filled with sighs and ragged breaths.

Keith was the first to rise, wandering into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Lance kissed Shiro, wincing as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Here,” Shiro said. “Let me help you.”

He offered Lance his hand and pulled him to his feet, guiding him into the bathroom.

Their second shower was much tamer than their first, and Keith and Shiro took their time tenderly cleaning Lance up. They toweled off, and Keith gave Lance a pair of boxers to wear so he wouldn’t have to go back downstairs to find some in his bag.

“I’m exhausted,” Lance said, getting under the covers next to Shiro.

Keith got in on the other side, and they both curled in to rest on Shiro’s chest, their fingers linking across Shiro’s stomach.

“This is not really what I was expecting this weekend,” Lance said.

“Me either,” Keith replied. “And it’s only Thursday.”

“Huh,” Shiro said. “It is only Thursday. There are technically three more days left to the weekend.”

“That’s true,” Keith added. He looked pointedly at Lance. “Three days.”

There was a beat of silence as the meaning of Keith’s words sank in.

“Do you….do you guys want me to stay?”

Keith and Shiro shared a look.

“We want you to stay if you want to,” Shiro said.

Lance opened his mouth and closed it. Another three days of being pampered by two sex gods seemed like a pretty good way to spend the holiday.

“I want to,” Lance said, looking at Shiro then Keith. He made a mental note to text Veronica later and tell her he wasn’t going to need a ride after all. “Today has been incredible. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Keith chuckled. “Um, I think you just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had as much fun as Lance did XP
> 
> Find me on Twitter, where I post threads regularly and other works that may not be housed on Ao3!
> 
> [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
